Комплекс Электры
by Kisassi
Summary: Он ее отец, но она ревнует его к собственной матери


Они были разными. Когда Эшли перестала панически искать в себе его черты, она это поняла.

Да, схожие моменты оставались. Например, чистая, прозрачная ярость, то, что он называл «инстинкт убийцы»; когда у обычных людей все застилало пеленой, она, наоборот, видела мир вокруг яснее. Многомерность пространства становилась абсолютно понятной: расстояние между точками, движение и соотношения между объектами были для нее так же легко различимы, как, например, цвет. В такие моменты Эшли как будто видела вещи сразу со всех точек зрения. Джон говорил, что это очень напоминает то, как он воспринимает мир в принципе.

— Думаю, – сказал он, стоило ей описать свои ощущения, – это часть способности к телепортации.  
— Я не телепортируюсь, – покачала головой Эшли.  
— Но это же не значит, что не можешь.

После этой чуть насмешливой реплики она вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Эшли не могла сказать точно, что именно ее бесило во всем этом. Причин было много: то, что она родилась через сто лет после зачатия; то, что не знала о своем отце вообще ничего, пока он не попытался ее убить; то, что в списке объектов для беспокойства своей матери стояла где-то между кормлением саламандр и поставкой стекла для аквариумов… Или, может быть, то, что Эшли не могла не ревновать Джона к этой самой матери. Да-да, того самого Джона, который являлся ее отцом, которого она не знала до тех пор, пока он не попытался ее убить, а потом похитил, чтоб помочь той самой матери, которой было почти наплевать на присутствие в ее жизни какой-то там дочери… В общем, все было очень сложно и разобраться во всем этом можно было, только основательно напившись.

Но одно Эшли понимала совершенно ясно: они были разными. Да, Джон мог понять ее, понять, почему она бесится по каким-то мелким поводам, понять, почему она сначала стреляет, а потом думает, понять, почему бродит по крышам… но сам он при этом оставался тем, кто очень точно выверяет градус проявляемых эмоций и просчитывает любое свое действие. Даже в первую их встречу он, обезумевший, все равно контролировал себя.

Это бесило и заставляло Эшли хотеть, чтоб он потерял эту выдержку. Чтоб стал чуть больше похож на нее.

Когда она узнала, что Джон придет в Убежище, то нашла самый простой способ избежать встречи с ним: Эшли ушла на охоту, проверять сообщение о монстрах в канализации. Видеть, как они с ее матерью общаются и флиртуют, было выше ее сил.

Называть этого человека отцом Эшли не могла. Она даже в разговоре предпочитала не произносить его имени или фамилии, а ограничиваться местоимениями.

Странно, что, несмотря на всю ее грубость, Джон не прекращал с ней общаться и даже давать советы там, где ее мать пасовала. Например, в том, как справляться со спонтанной агрессией.

Еще больше злобы в Эшли вызывало то, как он смотрит на ее мать.

«Надо попросить Уилла провести мне сеанс психоанализа, – думала она, спускаясь в канализацию, – а потом стукнуть чем-нибудь по голове, чтоб он не доложил маме».

Совсем клинической идиоткой Эшли не была, как бы ни считали некоторые ее поставщики, сами не слишком блещущие умом, да и врать самой себе дочь Хелен Магнус привычки не имела. Ее привлекал собственный отец, но его она, что вполне естественно, интересовала только как ребенок любимой женщины. Ребенок, которого он, ко всему прочему, не знал.

Эшли шла по тоннелю и не видела в нем ничего абнормального: обычная канализация. Ложный след. Что ж, проверить стоило.

На всякий случай Эшли прошла еще несколько развилок и направилась к поверхности. Эту часть тоннелей под Старым Городом она знала неплохо, в одном месте из канализации был выход прямо в подвал заброшенного дома. Все лучше, чем вылезать посреди улицы из люка и делать вид, что она так, мимо проходила.

Ничто не предвещало проблем, и Эшли убрала пистолет; как оказалось – зря.

То ли тот парень не понимал разницы между канализацией и подвалами, то ли эти ребята решили перебраться в более сухое место. Эшли они встретили с душевной теплотой: когтями, клыками и сверкающими глазами. На вид абнормалы напоминали хомячков-переростков с черной, источающей слизь чешуей вместо шерсти.

— Будь здесь моя мама, – сказала Эшли, выстрелив в одного и увернувшись от клыков другого, – она бы вас усыпила…

Еще один выстрел, еще один прыжок.

— …привезла в Убежище…

Один монстр таки тяпнул Эшли за правую ногу, но она не обратила на это особого внимания, пнув его левой.

— …и успокоила.

Еще выстрел.

— Но я не она!

Оставшиеся в живых существа разбежались, и Эшли радостно усмехнулась.

— И это все? – спросила она и пожалела о своих словах.

Как оказалось, это была где-то треть, и сейчас все прочие «хомячки» окружали ее и угрожающе ворчали.

— Развлекаешься? – спросил материализовавшийся рядом Джон.  
— Как видишь, – огрызнулась Эшли, отстреливаясь.

Джон встретил кинувшееся на него существо ножом и отступил на шаг.

— Твоя мать волнуется.  
— Или перемещай меня домой, или сгинь, или помоги! – рявкнула Эшли.

Джон выбрал последнее.

— И что тут произошло? – спросил он спустя какое время.

Они стояли среди мертвых и еле живых, чуть шевелящихся существ.

— Они напали – я отбивалась, – лаконично ответила Эшли.  
— Это я вижу. А что с тобой произошло? – продолжил допытываться Джон.  
— Какое тебе дело?  
— Мне не все равно, – сказал он.  
— О-о-о… Да! Извини, что прервала ваше с мамой общение!

Эшли присела к ближайшему существу, рассматривая его зубы.

— Послушай-ка, юная леди…

Джон наклонился, схватил Эшли за плечи и буквально вздернул на ноги.

— Хватит уже мне грубить. Видит Бог, я пытаюсь с тобой общаться, а ты так злишься на Хелен, которая не сказала тебе правды, что срываешься на мне…

Эшли не знала точно, что ее спровоцировало: не улегшийся адреналин, имя матери или то, что Джон вышел из себя, но она подалась вперед и поцеловала его, ожидая, что сейчас он оттолкнет ее или телепортирует на Северный Полюс. Вместо этого Джон притянул Эшли к себе.

Голова от перемещений у нее никогда не кружилась. Может, особенности вестибулярного аппарата, а может, действительно те самые «спящие гены». Но чувствовать – она чувствовала, к тому же яркость восприятия еще недостаточно сгладилась с боя.

Джон переместил их из подвала, заваленного мертвыми и едва живыми существами в полутемную спальню. Эшли запнулась о ножку и повалилась на кровать. Джон мог бы удержать их обоих, но вместо этого он позволил себе упасть сверху.

Его выдержка и насмешливая осторожность исчезла окончательно, когда он прикусил нижнюю губу Эшли до крови и дернул ее жилетку так, что, в общем-то, тугая змейка расстегнулась почти полностью от одного движения. Ему, естественно, никто не собирался просто так поддаваться. Эшли вцепилась в плечи Джона, оттолкнулась ногами и перевернулась, оказавшись сверху. Он рассмеялся вполголоса и снова притянул ее к себе в агрессивном поцелуе, отвлекая и снова перекатываясь и сдирая при этом с себя рубашку. Это напоминало их борьбу тогда, когда Тесла и его зомби-вампиры угрожали матери Эшли. Только тогда было меньше предвкушения.

— Мы же упадем, – прошипела Эшли, стараясь снова оказаться сверху.  
— Так прекращай, – в тон ей ответил Джон.

Удивительно, но на пол они так и не скатились, хотя все к тому шло, пока они снимали, стаскивали и почти сдирали одежду друг с друга.

Мысль о том, что происходящее несколько отличается от обычных отношений отца и дочери пришла к Эшли, когда она полосовала спину Джона ногтями, а он двигался внутри нее, без особой аккуратности, сжимая ее плечи. Вообще, во всем этом не было ни капли нежности или бережности, больше напоминало продолжение схватки. И Эшли нравилось. Странно, обычно она ценила мягкость и чуткость, а любой намек на жесткость в постели вызывала в ней бурю негодования и острое стремление спустить любовника с лестницы, но сейчас все казалось естественным.

Все мысли рассыпались искрами, не успев сформироваться до конца, когда Джон сильнее навалился на нее, кончая. Эшли вцепилась зубами в основание его шеи, чтоб не закричать. Они замерли на несколько секунд, а потом буквально откатились друг от друга.

— Наверное, – задумчиво и чуть хрипло начал Джон, – ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить.  
— Ага, – ответила Эшли. – О том, например, чей это дом.  
— Одной семьи. Они уехали в отпуск на пару месяцев.  
— Представляю, – сказала Эшли сумрачно, – как они будут счастливы найти простыни, заляпанные кровью, слизью, грязью и спермой.  
— В подвале есть стиральная машинка, – ответил Джон, – будем вежливыми и все постираем.

Странно было вот так лежать и разговаривать. И вовсе не оттого, что она только что переспала с собственным отцом, почему-то это не вызывало в Эшли никаких эмоций; а потому, что обычно парни почти сразу засыпали или вяло отвечали ей, только бы отстала.

— Скажи, – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джон, – тебя больше никакие вопросы не волнуют?  
— Что сказать маме, например?

Джон рассмеялся.

— Учитывая скорость заживления, через пару часов уже нельзя будет понять, где царапины от когтей, а где не от когтей. И Хелен не слишком будет вдаваться в подробности.

Он произнес «Хелен» чуть иначе, очень мягко и будто перекатывая имя на языке. Эшли передернуло от раздражения.

— Кажется, – не удержалась она от колкости, – я понимаю, почему вы с ней разбежались. Ты был слишком груб в постели.  
— Попридержи язык, – чуть угрожающе ответил Джон, – с твоей матерью я всегда был осторожен.  
— Это должно меня порадовать? – иронично спросила Эшли.

Джон издал какой-то странный звук: нечто среднее между вздохом, рычанием и неразборчивым ругательством. Он снова перекатился и прижал Эшли к кровати. Она дернулась и уперлась руками ему в плечи, готовясь отбиваться, но спокойный и насмешливый голос Джона заставил ее расслабиться.

— Ты невозможна, – сказал он, – переспала с собственным отцом и волнуешься не из-за этого или того, что мать может узнать… А из-за того, что ревнуешь его к ней!  
— Комплекс Электры, – ответила Эшли, – спроси Уилла. И слезь с меня!

Он рассмеялся, но чуть приподнялся и отодвинулся, давая ей возможность сесть.

Темнота в комнате не была проблемой с самого начала, и сейчас в полумраке Эшли рассматривала полулежащего перед ней обнаженного Джона. Стоит признать, его телосложение в таком виде нравилось ей еще больше.

— Ты прав, – задумчиво сказала Эшли, приглаживая волосы, – я отчего-то совсем не парюсь, что ты мой отец.  
— Ты меня раньше не знала, – ответил он, – я тебя – тоже. Что до… биологической составляющей, почему-то я уверен, что это не проблема. Или?..

Он осекся.

— Я выпью противозачаточные, если ты об этом, – сказала Эшли.  
— Гормональные препараты, – вздохнул Джон. – Надеюсь, ты ими не злоупотребляешь.  
— Только давай без нравоучений, – поморщилась Эшли, – между прочим, я могу с тебя затребовать справку от врача и вообще...

Он снова рассмеялся.

— Не вижу ничего смешного! – возмутилась Эшли.

Она чувствовала, что тоже не может прекратить улыбаться, но ее слегка покоробило его отношение.

— Эшли, – проникновенно сказал Джон, – с нашей физиологией нужно очень сильно постараться, чтоб началось заражение крови, как ты думаешь, что с другими болезнями?  
— Я думаю, что это немного разные вещи.  
— Успокойся, я вполне здоров. На этом все?

Эшли пожала плечами.

— Вроде, да. Только… м-м-м…  
— Да? – спросил Джон.  
— Где здесь душ?

Как он и говорил, ее мать ничего не заметила. А если и заметила – промолчала. Эшли не могла слышать разговор, который случился спустя несколько месяцев, когда она была в руках Культа.

Джон сказал ее матери, что никогда не стремился быть отцом, но Эшли была важна и для него тоже.


End file.
